


Boyfriend breakfast

by BillieBleu



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Robbe pov, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieBleu/pseuds/BillieBleu
Summary: I posted this on tumblr the other day and even though it's only a bb teeny drabble I decided to repost it here, in case you missed it.It was inspired by a post I saw in passing: Sander is just coming out of a depressive episode and Robbe wants to surprise him with homemade breakfast.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 5
Kudos: 120





	Boyfriend breakfast

Robbe was trying his best to pay attention to the 2 pans in front of him. Now that they were loaded with food he wasn’t sure what to do next. How was he supposed to know when it would be ready? His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps.

“Robbe, what are you doing?”

Robbe hesitated to turn around to face Sander. The fact that he was up and walking and that he’d decided to come talk to him was a good sign. But his voice, rough from disuse or from sobs that lasted for days, couldn’t hide the exhaustion and the remaining pain that Robbe knew he’d see in Sander’s eyes. On any other day a question like that would have called for teasing. He would have said something like “what does it look like I’m doing?” Not today.

“Making breakfast,” he answered instead. Softly. Matter-of-factly, with an almost imperceptible shrug of his shoulders. Trying not to make a big deal out of this.

“Robbe, you can’t cook.”

There was a bit of exasperation behind the simple statement of this fact. But Robbe couldn’t help feeling a timid joy at hearing his name in his boyfriend’s mouth again.

“That’s not true…” he answered, trying to remain calm, and not go for a more offended tone, which would have been his choice in other circumstances.

“Cup noodles and frozen lasagna do not count as cooking.”

Now Robbe simply had to turn around. The audacity! Robbe wasn’t born a cook, true, but Zoe had been teaching him. And his Mom too. He was now facing Sander, a big wooden spoon in one hand and a fork in the other. He was about to say something when he saw on Sander’s face the shy beginning of smirk. This sight was enough to warm Robbe’s heart. He had been teasing, after all! This meant he was coming out of the darkness. Robbe felt relieved.

“How dare you!” Now it felt ok to tease and act offended. “You look good,” he added, turning back to pay attention to the food.

“No, I don’t.”

Sander’s answer had come fast and sharp and cold, but Robbe knew this was just Sander still coming back to the surface.

“You always look good to me,” he whispered, almost more to the food on the stove than to Sander.

“I know. I’m sorry.”

Robbe could hear regret in his voice. Perhaps it was too early after all. Perhaps Sander was pushing himself when he needed more time.

“Go back to your room, my love. Today is breakfast in bed. But it’s not ready yet. I’ll bring it.”

Sander didn’t say anything. But didn’t move either.

“Go on!” Robbe tried to sound light-hearted and encouraging. “I promise not to burn the house down.”

He felt Sander coming closer.

“What are you making?”

“Bacon, eggs, and beans.”

The exact breakfast menu Sander had talked about on the morning they met. He knew Sander would remember. Except he didn’t say anything for a few seconds. And Robbe could feel his own shoulders slouching at the thought that perhaps Sander wasn’t ready for boyfriend breakfast in bed yet. His thoughts however were interrupted again by Sander’s voice.

“I adore you.”

At that, Robbe turned around again. Sander’s face had earnestness in his eyes and a soft trace of a smile as he looked back at him. Robbe smiled too at that. Moved.

He wasn’t sure if this was okay so he went as slowly as he could as he got on his tippy-toes, leaned toward Sander, and left a kiss on his cheek and a whispered “I love you” against his skin. Sander didn’t leave. He took a deep breath instead. His eyes were closed when Robbe looked at him again.

“Go on. I’ll be right there.”

Sander nodded before slowly heading back to the bedroom. Robbe turned back to look at the food on the stove, but not really seeing it. Amazed at feeling so loved in a moment when he was so certain he’d be the one giving love.


End file.
